Administrative Core Abstract Leveraging our solidified, shared governance model, our Administrative Core will well align the leadership of the overall proposed Chicago CPACHE. The U54 Administrative Core will be responsible for coordinating the Partnership, supporting research, training and outreach efforts, and documenting Partnership activities and products. Building on a 6 year collaborative track record, UIC, NEIU, and NU RHLCCC are able to elevate prior efforts in an efficient and effective manner to a NCI U54 comprehensive partnership. The specific aims, objectives, estimated timelines for all components of this collaborative application are identical across the partnering institutions. The overall administrative plans of this CPACHE build upon the unique and important expertise of each partner supported by individualized and equitable budget support as noted in each institution's specific budget sections. Administrative core leadership has been instrumental in guiding our Partnership, locating resources, and helping us to work effectively within institutional policy. The Administrative Core faculty and staff from UIC, NEIU and NU RHLCCC have worked together in varying capacities for the past six years, and are a well- integrated team. This level of trust and mutual respect lays the groundwork for a strong collaboration upon which to build a U54 comprehensive partnership. This level of integration will continue under the U54. Core faculty and staff will meet on a biweekly basis and as needed to discuss implementation of the Partnership, to plan for upcoming events, and to troubleshoot problems that arise. The Partnership is guided by an Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and Program Steering Committee (PSC), whose members have worked together, in part, for almost 6 years. The specific aims of the Administrative Core across our three institutions are identical to reflect the shared governance model. We have a standard operating protocol that we will build upon as we graduate into a U54 funded application. The aims of this core include to: 1) provide overall support to this U54 CPACHE and to each individual Core and pilot/full research project via close interaction with UIC, NEIU and NU RHLCCC leadership and the IAC; 2) facilitate communications across UIC, NEIU, NU RHLCCC Leadership, the IAC, and the PSC throughout the five years of this U54; 3) organize an ongoing pipeline of recruitment of Early Stage Investigators (ESIs) into this collaborative; and 4) ensure iterative and robust evaluation throughout all activities related to this Core and the overall U54.